twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Duck
Oliver Duck, also known as Ted, or Oliver 267, is a TWR Community member that joined YouTube on October 7, 2011. In The Beginning For the first two years Ted's channel was used only to post comments, like videos, and so on. Ted stumbled upon the TWR Community on YouTube in the summer of 2012. He first found ThomasWoodenRailway and watched every video he had ever made that summer. After Ted had done that, he went on and found some other users. He started to get inspired to make TWR Videos. The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition was what lit the spark in Ted's interest in making TWR videos. Ted decided to enter the competition with his first TWR Video. The entry did not get a prize but Ted decided to start collecting new items for the first time since he was seven. Name Problems Ted has struggled with his YouTube name from the start. When he was making his channel he thought it was asking for personal information so he put random numbers, and his username ended up as "1646010". This did not bother him for the first two years but when he started to transform his channel and start using it for TWR, he could not come up with a good name. After countless attempts to change it he gave up and changed his channel name to Oliver267 studios. Oliver267 is Ted's preferred name. Finally, around February 2013, Ted gave in and linked his channel with Google Plus. There, he could change his name to anything with a space and no numbers or symbols. He decided to pick the name Oliver Duck from his two favorite characters from Thomas and Friends. His Series Ted started making his first episode in December 2012. By the time he was done it was January 2013. He uploaded a layout video for his first episode. Then, shortly after episode 1 he named his new series Northwestern Railway Series. He continued to make episodes and gather subscribers. He started another series called Rail Tours. Ted does plan on making more Rail Tours after taking a short break from them. Train Yard Reviews was his next series that he made. They are his Thomas Wooden Railway Reviews. Community Involvment Ted's first subscriber from the community was Jlouvier, because Josh was impressed with his work in the TWR Competition. He was one of the first community members to see and comment on Ted's videos. Later PercyNo6 found him and was impressed, so he dicided to promote Ted, like how he promoted sirtophamhatt291. Soon after HenryisGreat15 added him to a Skype call with other members of the community, where he met a lot of people from the community and started befriending many people, including LNERFlyingScotsman, MrMPS2002, and TheBluebellEngine. Wiki After the wiki's hacking, Ted was one of the three users who whent in and rebuilt it. Ted is now a main wiki adman and dose alot of work on the main pages. Some ideas that Ted has had and done, include The Wiki Poll, Wiki spotlight, Video Spotlight, the "Logo Background", The Navigation, the TWCR on Twitter page, and more! New Users Ted was one of the only users who joined at the time of him joining. without people to help you it is verey hard to grow, Ted had help from friends like Percyno6 first did and later LNERFlyingScotsman, TheBluebellEngine, Henryisgreat15. So When the community was in the dumps bakc at the start of December, Ted wanted to help new member like how so many helped him. One of the larger examples is a video made about a number of lesser known users that was posted on PercyNo6 Chanel so it could reach more people. it helped many user who are now on the wiki including woodenrailway123, Culdee Thenumberfour , Crimson2091, Christianc6100 and more! Ted is planning to make another to help newer users today! Ted alwasy tries to tweet about new users and premote them when he can. Some members Ted has helped get 75 Subscribers include, ThomasWoodenAdventures, Rhyndale Railway, ThomasFan12341, LegoLover117. Today Ted try's to keep good relations with all community members over all networks. Many users new and old from Percyno6 to new users like ThomasWoodenAdventures. Ted has even appeared in a number of people's and let others appear in his. Social Media Other then You Tube Ted has a Twitter account were he updates on his work, shows behind the scenes and general interaction with the Community. He has a Skype account and uses it to take to users and a Google+ he hardly uses. In Jan 2014 Ted attempted to get an Instagram but he did not have a phone so he was not able to. Latter in July Ted tired again with success. Ted's Filming Issues For his first video, Ted used his upstairs hall. Later he used his basement foyer. Ted's parents realized that he had an interest in TWR and let Ted move in a table and a blue sheet for his filming. This is where most of his videos were filmed. However, in late June 2013, Ted's grandparents moved into his basement and as such, they took up his filming location. Ted has decided to move filming outdoors and has started work on moving the ground so he can set up his layouts. However after 2 failed attempts at making an episode this idea was for the most part scraped. Instead Ted moved to his room in September, with a small studio. Ted continued to use the the small space up to Christmas day 2013, when he cleared out his room and was able to fit his old studio table from storage. Ted is very happy with the setup saying it is the best studio yet! Oliver Duck Contest In June and July of 2013, Ted decided to raffle off some TWR items to help with publicity for his channel as a contest. However, only 20 people entered the contest, making good odds for the users who entered. Most people who won were from the community, including HenryisGreat15, ois894, IvoHugh123, and MrMPS2002. Best Short contest winner video to be made. Hiatus In September 2013 to late November Ted when on a 3 mouth Hiatus. Ted did not go on twitter, YouTube and Skype. He said that time just slid away from him. Over the complete time Ted had around 20 videos filmed needing to be edited, and his studio set up in his room the hole time. Come Back One Ted remembers coming onto you tube one day and seeing that it was 3 months from his last upload. Ted scrapped the unedited videos and started making new ones. At the same times the TWRC was going past a major slow point where all major users were less active, left or on Hiatus. The day Ted Came back, it was his one your anniversary of his sires. He made a tweet saying that he would end TWR2014 with a bang. This was met by users like HenryisGreat15 and LNERFlyingScotsman (who had just left) in incredible disbelief. Some how Ted did it. One new upload every day in December 2013. As the month went on Ted did all he could to restore viewership. Notifiable projects include an advertisement for new Members (who are almost all on the Wiki now!) and a step it up guide posted on Percyno6. By the end of 2013 some how the community was back on its feet and Ted believes he did just about everything to help it get there. December 2013- March 2014 Ted looks back at this time as his 2nd stage of videos. He Came back better then ever an fined tuned his skills in this time. This time area has many note worthy videos such as E8 and E9, MPS's Crossover, Old Iron remake and more. In this time Ted was gaining in respect and viewership. North Western Railway 100 years in the making. This 8 part project has been by far Teds largest project. Taking a very large area of time ted filmed the movie and the many spin offs and side videos. This was Teds first project with Voice Actors. The movie was taken amazingly with users such as EE93 recompensing Ted for the first time an record high views and subs. Hiatus 2 This, despite begin shorter then the first, hit Ted heavenly. Taken when Teds personal life was so full he could not do more then tweet. This was diffident then the first hiatus, it was not due to lack of motivation it was due to lack of time. Come Back 2 After Ted got off school he went right back at it on his videos! Ted properly continued all work that he stopped before his break. Several new review and Episode 10 where to follow, and Ted quickly regained, and expand his following to new heights. Summer of 2014 this was a golden age for ted. in the summer Ted worked on Episode 10, and started to remaster his old episodes, including episode one which so far is Teds personal favorite project. TYR's had a plot line which resolved in the Stranded island review which will give purpose to Teds Reviews right up to December. Ted started a music account with Ericpier53 called MusicOfSodor. Ted also made a hand full of crossovers. On the last days of August Ted finally finished the last cut of Episode 1. By the end of it he made 5 different cuts. Meeting Wooden Railway Reviews in real life. In Mid summer 2014 Ted (Oliver Duck) met Rob (WoodenRailwayReviews) in down town Toronto. The meeting was planed over Skype call, nor Ted or Rob live in the city of Toronto, but because since the city has such a importance in Ontario, it was easy to get to for both of them. The day came, and the two met. It was Ted who saw Rob first, looking into the roundhouse in the roundhouse park. The two got along seamlessly talking about the community, past events, and users. It was the first time wooden railway users have ever met in real life. the video TYR: Harold, has footage of the two in Toronto . Autumn of 2014 Ted spent most of the season working on episode 2 remaster episode 3 remastered and planning. What is to come? Ted has many planes ahead of him. three crossovers alone have been lined up for months! but as priority one is two finishing remastering Episodes 3 and 9 and a new short before the end of 2014. Then complete remastering episodes 4-8 with new audio. This is completed Ted plans to make sensual to North Western Railway 100 Years in the Making. This is to take place from 1918-1925. When this is done Ted will continue with Season 2 for the rest of 2015.Category:Oliver DuckCategory:North Western Railway SeriesCategory:MembersCategory:2013